


Holding your hand through the university halls

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Goshiki Plays In University, Living Together, M/M, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Shiratorizawa Has A Groupchat, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: If he had to talk about firsts, he would have to say that the most important one, was the first time he had laid eyes on Shirabu Kenjirou.Or Shiratorizawa's FanWeek 2020 day 5 prompt: firsts
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Holding your hand through the university halls

It was a common saying that there was a first time for everything.

Usually, people would refer to love when speaking about first times, maybe, your first relationship, your first kiss, or your first time doing it.

And, truth be told, Goshiki had never experimented any of that.

At least, not until he met Shirabu Kenjirou, the, now former, Shiratorizawa starting setter.

If he was honest, Shirabu had amazed him since the first time he saw him. The way he seemed to rule the court by himself was magnificent, and his sharp eyes and skilled hands that managed to send perfect toss after perfect toss at his teammates, mesmerized him. 

He remembered the first time he had been able to hit one of his passes. His palm had collided against the ball with all the strength he could master, at least, the maximum at that time, and he had managed to spike it, leaving it to fall on the ground in a tight spot next to one of the sidelines.

He had turned around, eyes sparkling, ready to be praised and drink on the feeling of having surprised his teammates. However, Shirabu barely glanced at him, didn’t eve mutter encouraging words. He simply moved on, ready to set to another person.

They had come a long way since then, right?

“Shirabu!” He said, running towards his boyfriend, enveloping in a warm hug and resting his head on the crook of the other’s neck, it always was rather uncomfortable due to their height difference, not that Goshiki minded. He was radiating happiness, beaming with the thought of having won the final of the season, so much that he hadn’t payed mind to the crowd at the university’s gymnasium, at least until he saw Shirabu’s expression when he let go “Mm, sorry”

Shirabu’s lips tilted upward in a fond smile, and to Goshiki’s luck, he didn’t seem too anxious to have hugged in front of a crowd. If anything, he had only blushed a little, which only made Goshiki more excited and happy.

“Did you see that last play?”

“Of course, you were amazing” Shirabu answered, his hand found its way towards the other’s hair, ruffling it a little “You are sweaty, go shower. I’ll wait for you at home”

“Okay” He answered, letting go and wandering off towards the dressing rooms. He gave a little wave to his boyfriend as he went back with the rest of the team, all of them chatting loudly.

“Hey Tomu, who’s that?” Kuroo asked, wrapping an arm around the younger one’s shoulders with a smirk on his face.

“Is it your boyfriend?” Another voice chimed in, and another arm joined Kuroo’s making the weight already a little heavy.

However, Goshiki’s mind was too far away from that. He thanked God he was already sweaty and exhausted from the match and could snick his way out of the blush that was taking a good three quarters of his face by simply saying the match had been intense. Would they buy it? It was a worth a try, at least.

“N-No”

“Bo dude, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Yeah completely bro”

“He’s not! He’s my roomate, okay? We used to play together in high school”

“High school sweethearts, Bo! isn’t that cute?” Kuroo said, exaggeratedly bringing a hand to his chest as he spoke. Goshiki would have found it funny if not being for the moment.

“We are highschool sweethearts too, Tetsu” The other man said, angrily crossing his arms over his chest, finally letting go of Goshiki’s shoulder. As Kuroo let go, more interested now in his boyfriend antics, the team reached the changing rooms. 

Goshiki showered, and the hot water running through his body made him incredibly sleepy. He had never been a night owl, and after the longest week of his life full of muscle wrenching trainings, his body was starting to shut down. He rushed a little while he washed his hair, conscious that if he took any longer he would fall asleep while standing up, and, same as everyone on the team did after big wins this late at night, changed into his pajamas to return to the dorms. They’d have time to celebrate tomorrow, along with the end of exam season.

He waved at his teammates and while yawning, waved goodbye. He wasn’t really sure Kuroo and Bokuto had seen it, too busy talking about their plans for the night, although Goshiki was sure Bokuto would end up falling asleep when they reached their dorms, at least, that’s what Kuroo pointed out every time they went out for drinks. Goshiki couldn’t really complain, he was the exact same.

Finally, after a longer walk than what he would’ve liked, he reached the dorms, and ever so gracefully, flopped down on the couch face first.

“Here already?” Shirabu asked from the kitchen, there was the sound of cutlery and dishes being moved around, along with the faint sound of running water “Wanna have dinner?”

“What is it?”

“Boiled flounder”

He was tired, that was a fact, but having Shirabu prepare his favourite dish after a big win had instantly returned at least the sixty percent of his energy. So, needless to say, he rushed over to the tiny table, almost drooling by the time Shirabu placed the sished down for the both of them.

“This is delicious” Goshiki mumbled through his food, already on his second plate, cheeks stuffed with as much food as he could fit. Shirabu giggled in front of him, and, before Goshiki could reach his glass of water, he took his hand on his own.

“Tsutomu, I… I’ve been meaning to tell you something”

Goshiki, a little confused by how his boyfriend was acting, raised is right brow, but nodded for him to continue. If anything, Shirabu seemed vulnerable as he looked at him, probably trying to order his thoughts. So Goshiki squeezed tighter, knowing that the other had a hard time trying to express his feelings. He felt a little scared, if he was honest.Shirabu hadn’t acted like that since he had dropped volleyball to focus solely on his career.

“We have been dating for a while, sharing an apartment and everything, and I…” Goshiki looked at him, only growing more worried by the fact that Shirabu was averting his gaze “I’m sorry…” The brunette said, squeezing his hand again “I’m sorry I’ve been scared for so long about going public with our relationship. I know it’s been hard for you, but I think I’m ready now”

And Goshiki could swear he had felt each and every of his muscles relax when he heard Shirabu speak.

He almost jumped over the table, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the other’s middle, the sleepiness from before nowhere to be found now. He felt even happier when Shirabu smiled against the crook of his neck.

Then, they let go, and Goshik was the one t sash their lips together, beaming with happiness and more proud than ever of his boyfriend. When they parted, not with huffed breaths but dreamy eyes, Goshiki tooks both of his hands on his own.

“I’m so happy Kenjirou, you make me so so happy!”

“Shut up, bowl-cut brat” The other complained, clearly embarrassed by the situation, but Goshiki could tell his ips were unconsciously tilting upwards.

“Wait, does that mean we can tell the team?”

“Sure” He mumbled as both of them pulled their phone out, typing two quicks texts to the former Shiratorizawa team group chat, instantly being showered with both congratulations and teases, mostly coming from Tendou.

After they had texted their friends for a while, both cuddling in the couch and laughing out loud while doing so, the conversation slowly shifted to Tendou’s and Semi’s usual banter, And Shirabu, noticing Goshiki’s yawn after yawn, suggested going to bed. 

Then, Goshiki layed down with his boyfriend, now, for everyone to know and acknowledge. He hid his face on Shirabu’s chest as he snuggled closer, starting to get dizzy, and finally falling into sleep, snoring quietly while he felt his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

From the night table, a text popped up, in fact two, both from the same group chat, but both boys were too deep in their sleep to notice, way too happy and with the faint thought that, soon, they would be introduced as boyfriends for everyone to know and hear, for the first time ever.

“SO WE WERE RIGHT?”

“TOLD YOU BO, HE WAS RADIATING OXYTOCIN”

If he had to talk about firsts, he would have to say that the most important one, was the first time he had laid eyes on Shirabu Kenjirou.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if you couldn't tell by now, I'm a huge sucker for both Shiragoshi and Bokuroo. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Unfortunately the next two one shots will have to be delayed because I'm going on a roadtrip. So in the meantime have this!
> 
> tannnshima on tumblr!


End file.
